Reyna's MoA
by lovelacing
Summary: The Mark Of Athena from Reyna's POV because I love her.


EVERYTHING THAT IS BOLDED BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN, NOT ME. CHARACTERS ALSO BELONG TO HIM. I DO NOT OWN PJO/HOO.

enjoy :)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

I sat, watching Octavian command the attention of the Senate as only he can do. I hated him and these Senate meetings. I could be a leader and hero on the battlefield, but Octavian was that while addressing the Senate.

"**Why should we trust these Greeks?"**Octavian said. He had been speaking and pacing the senate floor for five minutes, trying to go against everything Percy had told us about Juno's plan to unite the two camps. Juno's plan that took my co-praetor from me and had allowed the legacy of Apollo rat to bribe even more supporters.

The Senate was packed. Yet not one person stood forward to stop Octavian while he was speaking. I would, but it would be a disaster.

"**The camp is safe," Octavian continued. "I'll be the first to congratulate our heroes for bringing back the legion's eagle and so much imperial gold! Truly we have been blessed with good fortune. But why do more? Why tempt fate?"**

_ Because otherwise, Gaea will rise and destroy us all, _I thought to myself.

"**I'm glad you asked."**Much to my surprise, Percy took the floor, taking Octavian's question as an opening to start speaking.

Octavian looked shocked. **"I wasn't -"**

"**- part of the quest."**Percy finished. I smirked. It was nice seeing Octavian being shut down while he was in his most powerful element. **"****Yes, I know. And you're wise to let me explain, since I was."**

I resisted the urge to snicker along with some of the senators. My face remained an emotionless, calculating mask, something I had perfected during my five years at Camp Jupiter and my four years as praetor.

"**Gaea is waking," **Percy stated. **"****We've defeated two of her giants, but that's only the beginning. The real war will take place in the old land of the gods. The quest will take us to Rome, and eventually Greece."**The two most dangerous places in the world for demigods. Inwardly, I cringed. Seven demigods in one place traveling to the ancient lands was a truly a terrible idea. What was Juno doing, sending these demigods on a death quest?

"**I know, I know," **Percy said.** "****You've always thought of the Greeks as your enemies. And there's a good reason for that. I think the gods have kept our two camps apart because whenever we meet, we fight. But that can change. It was to change if we're to defeat Gaea. That's what the Prophecy of Seven means. Seven demigods, Greek and Roman, will have to close the Doors of death together."**

"**Ha!" shouted a Lar from the back row. "The last time a praetor tried to interpret the Prophecy of Seven, it was Michael Varus, who lost our eagle in Alaska! Why should we believe you now?"**I cringed; he had made a good point. Octavian smirked, and I wanted nothing more than to scratch that smug smile off of his weasely face and knock some sense into his bought allies that began to nod. But I remained emotionless.

I could tell that Percy was beginning to lose some confidence. **"I carried Juno across the Tiber," **he said as firmly as he could.** "She told me that the Prophecy of Seven is coming to pass. Mars also appeared to you in person. Do you think two of your most important gods would appear at camp if the situation wasn't serious?"**

"**He's right," Gwen said from the second row. **Thank the gods for Gwen.** "****I, for one, trust Percy's word. Greek or not, he restored the honor of the legion. You saw him on the battlefield last night. Would anyone here say he is not a true hero of Rome?"**

As I stood, I could feel all eyes watching me, Percy's nervously. These were my people. I had led them, and led them well for four years. Whether they admired me or feared me, they followed me, and my opinion could change everything.

"**You claim this is a combined quest," **I started carefully.** "****You claim Juno intends for us to work with this—this other group, Camp Half-Blood. Yet the Greeks have been our enemies for eons. They are known for their deceptions."**

"**Maybe so," Percy said. "But enemies can become friends. A week ago, would you have thought Romans and Amazons would be fighting side by side?"**

My sister laughed. **"He's got a point."**I shot her a pointed glare.

"**The demigods of Camp Half-Blood have already been working with Camp Jupiter," Percy said. "We just didn't realize it. During the Titan War last summer, while you were attacking Mount Othrys, we were defending Mount Olympus in Manhattan. I fought Kronos myself."**

I backed up in shock, almost tripping over my toga.I cursed myself. I could not show my surprise like that again. I couldn't afford to be clumsy. **"You… what?"**

"**I know it's hard to believe," Percy said. "But I think I've earned your trust. I'm on your side. Hazel and Frank—I'm sure they're meant to go with me on this quest. The other four are on their way from Camp Half-Blood right now. One of them is Jason Grace, your old praetor."**At the sound of Jason's name, I felt like I was going to puke. Jason...

"**Oh, come on!" Octavian shouted. "He's making things up, now."**

Composing myself, I frowned, and said dubiously, **"It is a lot to believe. Jason is coming back with a bunch of Greek demigods? You say they're going to appear in the sky in a heavily armed warship, but we shouldn't be worried."**

"**Yes." Percy looked over the rows of nervous, doubtful spectators. "Just let them land. Hear them out. Jason will backup everything I'm telling you. I swear it on my life."**

"**On your life?" Octavian looked meaningfully at the senate. **He wanted Percy dead. He wanted the praetorship next to me. I sincerely hoped that Percy gave him no reason to take power. How could my people not see that?** "****We will remember that, if this turns out to be a trick."**

I turned my head as a messenger rushed into the Senate House, panting and **gasping as if he'd run all the way from camp. "Praetors! I'm sorry to interrupt, but our scouts report—"**

"**Ship!" Tyson **the cyclops **said happily, pointing at the hole in the ceiling. "Yay!"**

I raised my eyes to see a Greek trireme appearing out of the clouds, **about a half a mile away, descending toward the Senate House. **I could see **bronze shields glinting along the sides, billowing sails, and a figurehead shaped like a metal dragon. On the tallest mast, a big white flag of truce snapped in the wind. **While it was an incredible warship, it was a danger to New Rome. I felt uneasy.

"**Praetors!" the messenger cried. "What are your orders?"**

**Octavian shot to his feet. "You need to ask?" His face was red with rage. He was strangling his teddy bear. "The omens are horrible! This is a trick, a deception. Beware Greeks bearing gifts!" **He had the audacity to jab a finger at Percy.** "His friends are attacking in a has led them here. We must attack!"**

"**No," Percy said firmly. "You all raised me as praetor for a reason. I will fight to defend this camp with my life. But these aren't enemies. I say we stand ready, but do not attack. Let them land. Let them speak. If it is a trick, then I will fight with you, as I did last night. But it is not a trick."**

All eyes focused on me. Studying the approached warship, my expression hardened.

"**Hold your fire," **I evaluated.** "****But have the legion stand ready. Percy Jackson is your duly chosen praetor. We will trust his word—unless we are given clear reason not to. Senators, let us adjourn to the forum and meet our…new friends."**

**The senators stampeded out of the auditorium. Tyson ran after them, yelling, "Yay! Yay!" with Ella fluttering around his head.**

**Octavian gave Percy a disgusted look, then threw down his teddy bear and followed the crowd.**

I walked over to Percy. **"I support you, Percy," **I said.** "I trust your judgment. But for all our sakes, I hope we can keep the peace between our campers and your Greek friends."**

"**We will," he promised. "You'll see."**

I glanced up at the warship, my expression softening. Jason...

"**You say Jason is aboard…I hope that's true. I've missed him."**And with that, I turned my back and marched outside to find Gwen before meeting the Greeks.**  
**


End file.
